Conectadas
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Hades lanza una maldición sobre Henry, la única forma de evitar que este muera es lanzar un encantamiento que provoque que la magia de Regina y la de Emma queden ligadas. Lo que ninguna de las dos parece sospechar, es que este hechizo tiene otros efectos secundarios que las atraerán mutuamente sin que puedan hacer nada por evitarlo.
1. Letra pequeña

**Este fic está dedicado a Kykyo-chan, por ser el review número 100 de SwanQueen is Endgame. No es un One Shot, pero tampoco será un relato de gran extensión. La idea original para el fic es suya, con algunos retoques míos. a partir de ahora, intentaré hacer este tipo de cosas más a menudo así que, animaos y dejad review. ¡Os puede tocar un fic! Sin más dilación, os dejo el relato. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No podía, sencillamente no podía soportarlo. Aún después de haber asesinado a aquel monstruo, capaz de hacer algo a mi hijo como aquello, sencillamente, no podía soportarlo. Henry convulsionaba entre mis brazos, mientras yo trataba en vano de mantenerlo a la vida. Gold miraba su libro con una parsimonia inusitada. Pensé que tras la muerte de Hades estaría de buen humor, pero este no parecía ser el caso.

_ ¡Date prisa, Gold!_ Exclamaba Emma, agitando las manos nerviosamente._ Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo, Henry está perdiendo la vida.

Blancanieves y el príncipe estaban en silencio. Garfio y Robin, en cambio, andaban de un lado para otro, sin saber qué hacer. Yo había intentado en vano tratar de usar mi magia de curación. Pero el relámpago que el dios había lanzado sobre mi hijo, era demasiado para mi magia, o la de Emma.

_ Creo que he encontrado algo, mientras perdía el tiempo._ dijo Gold, pasándole el libro a Emma con sorna.

_ ¿Qué dice?_ Pregunté, a voz en grito, sosteniendo la herida de Henry, que supuraba un líquido de color negro, parecido al petróleo.

_ Bueno. Hay un hechizo._ Dijo Emma._ Requiere magia negra y magia Blanca.

_ De acuerdo… pues podemos hacerlo juntas. Vamos, deprisa._ Dije, mirándola. Se había quedado parada, y yo no lo soportaba._ ¿Qué diablos pasa, Swan?

_ Aquí dice que la magia de las dos personas que hagan el hechizo se quedará conectada para siempre._ Emma estaba blanca.

_ ¿Y qué?_ Le pregunté. Poco o nada me importaba que mi magia estuviese conectada a la de Emma._ Hazlo de una vez, Swan.

_ Sí…_ Murmuró.

Me pasó el cuaderno, y recitamos el conjuro juntas. Noté como, por un segundo, mi pulso se detenía, y luego se reacompasaba. Henry abrió los ojos, y vi como el líquido negro se convertía en sangre. Finalmente volví a pasar mi mano por su herida, y esta se cerró. Le rodeé con los brazos, feliz de encontrarme con mi pequeño por fin sano.

 _Emma Swan_

Me sentía extraña. Desde que había hecho el hechizo mi corazón latía a un ritmo extraño. Daba vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de dormir. Repentinamente noté cómo mi cuerpo se movía por propia voluntad. Traté de gritar, pero no me salió la voz. Fue entonces cuando la consciencia me abandonó.

 _Regina Mills_

Me acababa de levantar de la cama, no sabía por qué. Me ajusté bien el pijama, y salí a la carretera. Mis pies andaban sin dirección, y yo me dejaba llevar. Me adentré en el bosque y fue entonces cuando me encontré con alguien que venía directamente hacia mí. Se trataba de Emma. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al llegar delante de mí. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, y casi me parecía escuchar los latidos del de Emma. Cuando nos quedamos a apenas un palmo de distancia, sentía el corazón desbocado.

Nos rodeamos con los brazos, y mis labios chocaron con los de Emma. La sorpresa me invadió, y pude ver lo mismo en los ojos de la rubia, pero el resto de su cuerpo, al igual que el mío, continuó con aquel beso, un beso tórrido que hizo que mi cuerpo empezase a calentarse. ¿Qué diría Robin si se enteraba de esto?

Emma se quedó aferrada a mí, y nos quedamos dormidas en la hierba. La insconsciencia me llegó, sintiendo una repentina y absoluta calma, como si estuviese donde debía estar.

 _Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos, notando unos brazos rodeándome, que no me eran en absoluto familiares. Regina estaba frente a mí, profundamente dormida. Entré en pánico, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Jugué con su pelo insconcientemente antes de ver como abría los ojos. Fue entonces cuando nos separamos. Nuestros ojos estaban llenos de incomprensión.

_ Tenemos que hablar con Gold._ Dijo Regina, pálida.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y se desvaneció. Desvanecerse en una humareda era algo natural para Regina. Sin embargo, al ver el color del humo, me quedé aún más sorprendida. El color. Regina se había desvanecido envuelta en humo azul celeste.

Y yo… yo vi cómo me veía envuelta en humo morado, y acabé en mi habitación. Killian aún dormía y yo no entendía nada. Me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a salir. Recordaba los labios de Regina rodeando los míos, de forma tan dulce que no había nada con lo que compararlo.

_ Cielo… ¿Ya estás levantada?_ Lancé un grito, sorprendida por la voz de Killian.

_ Sí… sí… hay un problema con el hechizo de ayer._ Dije, estaba temblando por alguna razón._ Tengo que ir a ver a Gold.

_ ¿Va todo bien?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí, sí._ Insistí. Necesitaba salir de allí.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_ No._ De entre mis labios salió una negativa tajante que yo ni siquiera había planificado.

Killian se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios, como despedida. Y entonces… algo rarísimo pasó. Noté cómo mi cuerpo convulsionaba por entero en una arcada, y mis labios se abrieron, mientras me dejaba caer y me apoyaba en la cama para vomitar sobre el suelo. Me sentía tremendamente enferma, de repente.

_ ¿Cielo, estás bien?_ Se acercó, yo le puse la mano como barrera, para que no lo hiciera.

_ Me voy a ver a Gold.

_ Pero, Emma. No puedes ir así._ Me dijo.

_ He dicho que me voy._ Le espeté.

Salí de la casa, aun sintiéndome mal. Pero a medida que conducía, me iba recuperando. Cuando entré a través de la puerta y me encontré con Regina y Gold, me sentía en plena forma. Regina estaba cruzada de brazos, con la mirada fría, tamborileando con uno de sus dedos sobre su brazo.

_ Díselo._ Dijo, mirando a Gold._ Dile a Emma el detallito que se te olvidó al comentar que nuestra magia se vincularía.

_ Oh, pero pensé que era obvio, querida._ Dijo, con una sonrisa sibilina.

_ ¿El qué era obvio?_ Pregunté, mirándole con desdén.

_ Dice que nuestra magia no es lo único que se ha vinculado._ Fue Regina quién habló._ Al parecer, también lo han hecho nuestras almas y nuestros corazones.

_ Y os habéis convertido en una pareja destinada al amor verdadero, queridas._ Gold dejó escapar una risita.

_ ¡Esto no tiene gracia!_ Dijo Regina, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

_ Puede que no la tenga para ti, pero yo lo encuentro de lo más gracioso._ Siguió él._ Y os advierto que no podéis hacer nada para romperlo… a no ser que la vida de Henry os sea indiferente, claro.

_ He besado a Killian y he vomitado._ Confesé. Por un momento me pareció notar un resquicio de celos en los ojos de Regina. Todo era demasiado extraño.

_ Vuestro cuerpo rechazará que intentéis traicionaros._ Rumpel se apoyó en su bastón._ Ahora sois la una para la otra, y nadie más.

_ Púdrete._ Dije, dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la tienda.

Sentía que estaba hiperventilando. Aquello era demasiado para digerirlo. Empecé a pensar en cómo había mejorado lo mal que me sentía a medida que me acercaba a Regina en coche. Todo aquello era una locura. Regina salió detrás de mí.

_ Emma._ Me llamó._ No salgas corriendo así. Tranquila, encontraremos una solución.

Si yo quería estar tranquila. Pero no era fácil. Miraba al rostro de Regina y sentía que se me encogía el corazón. Lo que sea que me estaba sucediendo era más fuerte que yo. Se estaba apoderando por completo de mí.

 _Regina Mills_

Si Gold nos había dicho que no había solución, es que no la había, no al menos gracias a la magia negra. Y yo, personalmente, no estaba por la labor de tener una amigable charla con el hada azul sobre cómo sanar esto. Aunque, mis pensamiento se disolvieron rápidamente al sentir cómo Emma me empujaba contra la pared de aquel callejón y me besaba. Aquello distaba mucho de la noche anterior.

Esta vez Emma no estaba siendo nada delicada. Al contrario. Era un beso sucio, ardiente y salvaje. Quise creer que mi reacción natural sería apartarla y darle una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso noté mis labios entreabriéndose y dejándola entrar sin ninguna reticencia. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, y las mías hicieron lo propio con la suya. Abrimos los ojos a la vez, y nos observamos, separándonos rápidamente.

_ Esto está mal._ Dije, en un susurro.

Ambas teníamos novio. Novios que nos querían, y a los que nosotros queríamos. O eso creía, porque en aquel momento, si intentaba vencer a Robin sentía que me daba un mareo y me entraba una arcada. Aquel hechizo no era precisamente para tomárselo a broma.

Porque cuando Emma me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, mis ojos bajaron rápidamente hasta la curva de su trasero y ahí se quedaron. Fantaseaba con un clavar mis uñas en aquel trasero tan bonito y dejarlo marcado. Fantaseaba incluso con meter mi lengua hasta lo más profundo de ese trasero. Y eso era algo que jamás había llegado a hacer con nadie.

Negué enérgicamente y traté de recuperar la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ignorar cómo el beso que me había dado me había dejado completamente excitada. Tenía que ignorar que era el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado. Pero eso, no era fácil.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba cachonda. Sí, esa es la palabra, una palabra vulgar y barriobajera… pero es que estaba cachonda. Regina me había besado como nadie me había besado jamás. Había sido un beso jodidamente perfecto por ambas partes. Besar a cualquier otra persona ahora iba a ser una decepción. Y luego había notado su mirada clavada en mi culo. ¡La alcaldesa mirando culos furtivamente! Eso no se lo cree la gente si se lo cuentas.

De hecho, cuando volví a girarme, le habría gastado una broma al respecto. Pero mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en su escote. ¿Por qué no me había fijado antes en ese precioso y bien formado pecho? Me era imposible dejar de mirar. Debía tener una mirada de salida en los ojos que se notaba a kilómetros. Casi sentía cómo mis babas estaban a punto de salirse de entre mis labios.

Quería meter la cabeza entre esos pechos y hacer ruidos indecentes. Quería que ese canalillo se convirtiese en mi paraíso permanente. Ya fantaseaba con morder esos pezones hasta hacerlos cambiar de color. Dios… ¡Estaba enferma! Nunca había pensado en nadie tan obsesivamente.

_ ¡Emma!_ Regina me puso las manos en los hombros._ ¡Tenemos que ser más fuertes que este hechizo, Emma!

Ya… pero sería tan fácil caer, y tan divertido. ¡No! Debía pensar en Killian. En ese caballero apuesto, con un pasado oscuro que había sabido redimirse y convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir. La imagen que me estaba haciendo de Killian rápidamente se desvaneció, y Regina tomó su lugar. Regina en Bikini, en una playa de arena blanca… estaba empezando a humedecerme.

 _Regina Mills_

Emma parecía completamente perdida en una ensoñación. Una ensoñación que había puesto su ritmo cardíaco por las nubes y que había provocado que sus pezones se pusieran duros como piedras. Me mordí el labio. ¡No! Debía concentrarme, por Robin. Mi héroe salvaje que había venido desde una tierra lejana para conquistarme, que salvaba a inocentes. Mi héroe de cabellos de oro.

Acababa de dar una descripción perfecta de Emma, y mi cerebro pareció darse cuenta, porque rápidamente el bandido fue sustituido por la salvadora. Vestida con un vestido de noche escotado, unos tacones de infarto. Fantaseaba con tomarla en brazos y bailar con ella, apretar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, notar su pecho contra el mío. ¡No! ¡Debía parar de inmediato! Ahora era yo la que empezaba a notar la dureza de mis pezones contra mi sostén.

_ ¡Emma!_ Conseguí despertarla._ Es mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas. Estar cerca la una de la otra nos confunde.

_ Sí, tienes razón._ Dijo, en un momento de lucidez que, sin embargo, no había conseguido apagar el hambre de mí que aún llevaba en sus ojos.

Desaparecí, envuelta en humo azul, algo de lo que realmente era consciente, y me encontré en mi dormitorio. Iba a ser duro tener que explicarle a Robin que tendría que dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Era triste lo mucho que esa idea me calmaba y cómo el pensar en volver a tumbarme con él me provocaba arcadas.


	2. Deseo incontenible

**Siento el retraso. Ya sabéis. Muchos fics, poco tiempo. Tengo que empezar a terminar alguno.**

 **Bueno Muffy, es un regalo, después de todo. Además, la trama no da para una larga historia.**

 **Natsukussaphire, no te niego que me he pasado los antecendentes por el forro pero es que... básicamente nos situamos antes del capítulo previo al final de la última temporada, y la escena del ataque a Henry sería larga y tediosa. Es fácil de imaginar, no le des más vueltas. Se metió en medio y le cayó el rayo.**

 **Nimbus, me ciño a un orden o habría fics que se me quedarían descolgados. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. A ver si voy acelerando, pero no dejan de pasarme cosas que me retrasan.**

 **Natacha, ya dije desde el principio que aunque no será una historia muy larga, no va a ser un One-Shot. Lo que he mostrado tampoco daba para serlo. Aquí tienes la continuación que esperabas.**

 **Bueno, Kykyo, he simplificado algo la idea, pero en lo esencial es lo que pediste, así que me alegra que te guste. Habrá mucho porn, eso te lo garantizo.**

 **¡La alcaldesa mirando culos furtivamente! Sí, con esa frase estuve sembrado, RagaMuffin47. Es de lo mejorcito.**

 **Anaid... ¿o debería decir Diana? Siento no haberlo hecho realmente pronto, pero capítulo nuevo.**

 **Como digo, espero poder actualizar antes, Katamae.**

 **Gracias a ti por dejar review, jkto. Ver la gente que me deja uno de forma constante siempre me anima a escribir.**

 **K.E, después de conectas me toca "The Queen and the wicked Swan", y luego ya le toca a la séptima manzana. En una semana a lo más tardar debería subir capítulo. Aunque creo que ya subí uno desde que dejaste ese review.**

 **, como ya dije, no es un One-Shot. Así que aquí tienes la continuación, puedes levantarte. Un par de capítulos habrá, tranquila.**

 **Diana, de nada, de verdad, ha sido un placer escribir esta. Espero que os guste la continuación.**

 **No te rindas, Love. En serio que quiero recibir ese privado y contestarlo. En cuanto al review, sí... el estrés es malo. Y me parece que el pirata y el ladrón se van a quedar a dos velas.**

 **15marday... ya sabes cómo acaban estas historias. Pero lo divertido es avanzar hasta allí.**

 **LiliMtgz, aquí avanza. Aún tienes un poco más que leer, créeme XD.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Volver a dormir sola me hacía sentir demasiado triste. Había un vacío a mi lado. "Un vacío para Emma", decía una vocecita en mi cabeza. Negué y suspiré, dándole la espalda al hueco como si realmente la mujer rubia estuviese allí. La mujer a la que no podía apartar de mis pensamientos, hiciera lo que hiciese. Ese maldito hechizo me estaba venciendo. Tenía que pensar en Robin… y sobretodo… no debía quedarme dormida mientras mi mano se metía bajo el pantalón del pijama mientras la imagen de la sheriff se iba volviendo cada vez más nítida en mi mente.

Caí en el mundo de los sueños sin remedio. Inconsciente a dónde me encontraba por unos momentos. Tardé en darme cuenta de que era mi despacho. Me miré en el espejo, encontrándome vestida con uno de mis trajes de color gris. Miraba mi reloj. Emma llegaba tarde. Estaba furiosa. Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta me crucé de brazos y la miré severamente.

_ Llegas tarde._ Le dije, mirándola._ Te esperaba hace diez minutos.

_ Yo… lo siento._ Decía la rubia, dejando una cesta sobre la mesa._ Espero que no tengas mucha hambre.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Respondí, con naturalidad, para acto seguido empujarla sobre la mesa. Ella me miró, con miedo en los ojos, y sentí como eso me enardecía.

_ Tengo que castigarte._ Mi voz sonó cargada de poder, satisfecha.

_ No… ¡Regina no, por favor!_ Contestó ella, sin poder ocultar una estela de deseo a pesar de ello.

Me senté sobre la mesa y le hice un gesto. Ella se mordió el labio y apoyó su estómago entre mis piernas. Yo le desabroché el vaquero sin pensármelo demasiado y se lo bajé, dando un leve tirón a sus bragas para dejar sus nalgas a la vista. Elevé la mano y tras un rápido movimiento, mi palma golpeó sobre una de sus nalgas. Ella emitió un pequeño grito contenido.

_ Sabes lo que hemos hablado, Emma._ Le dije, severa._ Si no te portas bien, te caerán más azotes.

_ Lo… lo siento, alcaldesa._ Dijo, bajando la mirada al suelo, y con un hilo de voz.

Yo continué con mi castigo. De vez en cuando, entre azote y azote, acariciaba el trasero enrojecido de Emma. Ella emitía un sonido que estaba entre un gruñido molesto y un gemido de gozo. Cuando su trasero estuvo de un tono rojo que finalmente pareció convencerme, le hice un gesto para que se separara y ella se puso en pie. Sus pantalones y sus bragas cayeron al suelo y ella, el lugar de subírselos, se quitó las botas y lo dejó todo a un lado.

_ ¿He sido una niña buena?_ Preguntó, pasándome la cesta.

Yo la observé, comprobando el contenido. Había bollos, un termo de café, y mermelada. Una idea perversa surgió en mí mientras cogía aquel frasco de mermelada y lo observaba. Me relamí. No iba a necesitar los bollos.

_ Sí… y te has ganado una recompensa._ Dije, compasiva._ Sobre la mesa, Sheriff.

_ A la orden._ Dijo, haciendo el saludo.

Ese gesto quedaba ridículo, y no sólo porque estuviese desnuda, sino porque ya empezaba a apreciarse una acuciante humedad en su sexo. Yo me acerqué y le quité la cazadora y la camiseta sin demasiadas concesiones. Fue ella misma la que se quitó el sujetador y me dejó comprobar lo duros que estaban sus pezones. Tiré levemente de ellos, provocando que la rubia gimiese. Estaba deseando que le diese castigo, eso era evidente.

_ Sobre la mesa._ Repetí, impaciente.

Emma se movió de la forma más sensual posible, dándome una panorámica de su trasero enrojecido. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y abrí el frasco de mermelada. Tomé la cuchara y eché un par de cucharadas sobre su piel, que extendí con la mano. Se la llevé a los labios y Emma la lamió diligentemente hasta limpiar todo resto de mermelada.

_ Eres una buena chica._ Dije, tomando su mentón para que me mirara y besarla en los labios.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y me senté lamiendo la mermelada que Emma me estaba ofreciendo. Mi lengua estaba recorriendo su piel mientras miraba su sexo mojado en mis pausas. Una de mis manos lo asaltó, invadiéndolo con dos dedos. Emma no se contuvo a la hora de gemir.

Me quedaba una mano libre, que comenzó a entretenerse con mi sexo. Mi lengua se entretuvo largo rato con la mermelada, sacando a Emma múltiples gemidos sonoros que llenaban el despacho. Finalmente, cuando terminé con ella me relamí. Emma tomó sus nalgas entre sus manos y las separó. Yo no me lo pensé y metí la cabeza dentro.

Emma lanzó un hondo suspiro y la oí escuchar "Joder, sí". Estaba siendo vulgar… y más tarde tendría que castigarla. ¿Cómo si no iba a aprender? Mi lengua recorrió el interior de su trasero como si de su casa se tratase, y Emma no tardó en empezar a gemir rítmicamente ante mi trato. Nunca le había hecho eso a nadie pero en aquel sueño para mí parecía de lo más natural.

Mis uñas se clavaron en sus nalgas sin compasión, pues la mano que se ocupaba de su sexo ahora estaba ocupada sujetándola. Emma ya había comenzado a masturbarse a sí misma para compensarlo, sin embargo. Su orgasmo no se hizo esperar, y lanzó un hondo y largo gemido que yo no tardé en continuar cuando sentí el mío.

Me puse en pie y la rodeé con los brazos, aún algo agotada. Sonreí y mordí su oreja.

_ Eres mía, Sheriff._ Le susurré.

_ Siempre, contestó.

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltada y notando cómo mi mano acababa de dejar de moverse sobre mi sexo, tras alcanzar el orgasmo al igual que en mi sueño. Sólo cuando me encontraba con mis dedos a unos centímetros de mi boca me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ Exclamé, apartándolos.

El olor a sexo inundaba la habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba agradablemente sudoroso y caliente. Y la imagen de Emma con el trasero lleno de mermelada no se iba de mi cabeza. Debía luchar. Debía ser fuerte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me volví a dormir, esperando que Emma no volviese a aparecer en mis sueños. ¿Estaría pasando ella por lo mismo? La idea me temía y, para mi desgracia, excitaba a partes iguales.

 _Emma Swan_

Me debatía contra las sábanas como si de mis mortales enemigos se tratasen. No dejaba de pensar en los labios de Regina, en sus ojos… en el contorno de su pecho. Me sentía tan y tan caliente. Dormir casi desnuda no ayudaba. Mi mano terminó por meterse bajo mis bragas y los tocamientos, que empezaron siendo casi casuales, terminaron por una masturbación en toda regla. Terminé cerrando los ojos con expresión de vicio y entregándome a un sueño que sabía que sería ardiente.

Me encontraba en un carruaje. Pero no uno lujoso ni mucho menos elegante. Estaba metida en un cubo de madera sin ventanas, rodeada de otras mujeres que, al igual que yo, llevaban un saco como única vestimenta y se encontraban sucias y con el cabello enmarañado.

La puerta se abrió y me encontré ante el castillo que, por lo que sabía, en su día había sido de mi abuelo, y que más tarde pertenecería a Regina. Mis ojos, sin embargo, se fueron directamente hacia la mujer que acababa de aparecer, bajándose de su propio carruaje. Era Regina. Y si bien la había visto con sus trajes de reina otras veces, en ninguna otra esto había hecho que mi sexo empezase a chorrear como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

_ Espero que la mercancía… sea de su gusto, señora._ Decía un hombre bajo y nada agraciado al que Regina miraba con asco.

¿Qué quién era? Pues mi amo. ¿He comentado que yo y las otras chicas somos esclavas? Quizá debía hacerlo antes. Regina, sin embargo, va mirando una por una a las chicas. Y yo tengo ganas de saltar y decirle "Elígeme". Pero las cadenas me lo impedían. Cuando se quedó parada delante de mí sentí que me costaba respirar. Ella me observó, y se dirigió al hombre.

_ Quiero ver su cuerpo._ Dijo Regina, decidida.

Mi amo se acercó y desabrochó el hilo que mantenía el saco sobre mi piel, de modo que este cayó y reveló toda mi anatomía. Regina, con aspecto frío y analítico, llevó sus manos a mis pechos y comenzó a sopesarlos y estrujarlos. La reacción de mi cuerpo no tardó en darse.

_ Veo que te excitan mis caricias._ La voz de Regina, autoritaria y exigente, no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

_ Sí…_ reconocí._ Es usted muy hermosa y sabe cómo tocarme.

Regina llevó entonces sus dedos a mi sexo, empapándolos con mi flujo y se lo llevó a los labios. Más de lo que podía soportar. Finalmente me dejé vencer.

_ ¡Por favor, lléveme con usted!_ Le supliqué, desplomándome en el suelo._ ¡Quiero servirla!

Regina sonrió, entre pícara y perversa y unas monedas cambiaron de manos. Tiró de mi pelo con rudeza y me llevó a su carruaje, obligándome a sentarme junto al cochero. Mis vergüenzas estaban a la vista de todos.

_ Cuando llegue al castillo quiero que la acicaléis y preparéis para recibirme._ Fue lo último que me dijo antes de meterse en el carruaje.

Tardé un largo rato en verla de nuevo. Las doncellas me habían bañado, y me habían dado un vestido. Sin embargo, no podía olvidarme del dolor que había sido sentir cómo pasaba el hierro al rojo sobre mi piel para dejar escrita para siempre en ella la frase "Propiedad de Regina Mills", justo por encima de mi culo. Después de esos cuidados había acabado en la alcoba de la reina, esperándola sobre su cama.

Ella tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, no hubo saludo o presentación. De un tirón, rompió el vestido desde mi corpiño, revelando la desnudez que ninguna criada se había molestado en cubrir, y ella metió la cabeza entre mis pechos.

_ Tu nombre._ Dijo, sin sacar la cabeza.

_ Emma._ Dije, sin dejar de mirarla.

_ Emma._ Repitió._ Quiero que colabores con esto, ¿Entiendes? Si te quedas parada sin hacer nada, no me interesa.

_ Lo siento, majestad._ Dije.

Mi mano buscó su pecho sin ninguna reserva, sobándolo sobre aquel elegante vestido mientras me esforzaba por encontrar el cierre. Regina soltó un bufido y con un movimiento de su mano la ropa desapareció.

_ Demuéstrame qué sabes hacer._ Dijo, tumbándose sobre la cama y apartándose la larga melena en que se había convertido su pelo sin el moño.

Yo me lancé sobre ese sugerente pecho sin pensármelo más tiempo y empecé a morderlo. No quería ofenderla, pero acababa de pedirme que me emplease a fondo, y para mí eso implicaba que las formas quedaban en segundo plano. Sus pezones tuvieron que enfrentarse a los cariños de mi boca, al tiempo que la reina finalmente gemía de gozo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y noté como algo pesado aparecía entre mis muslos. Bajé la vista un segundo y encontré lo que a simple vista parecía un miembro masculino. No necesité más indicaciones para saber lo que se esperaba de mí. Aparté las piernas de Regina y empecé a penetrar su encharcado sexo sin compasión, aún con la cabeza entre sus pechos.

Cuando Regina se derramó, yo no tardé en hacer lo mismo. Y me quedé observándola, con mis ojos crispados por la lujuria y el deseo. Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, y ella estaba complacida. Hubo un gesto de su mano, y el miembro desapareció de mi entrepierna y apareció en la suya. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con el culo en pompa, y fue la reina la que invadió mi sexo sin pedir permiso.

Gruñí de placer mientras la reina me recordaba cuál era mi sitio, bajo ella, siendo sometida. Ese era mi lugar y no querría cambiarlo por ningún otro. La reina se entretuvo clavando sus uñas sobre mis nalgas y apreciando la marca de propiedad cuyo dolor había sido olvidado por mí. No obstante, cuando Regina obtuvo su segundo orgasmo, pasó su mano sobre la quemadura, y esta se curó sola, dejando las palabras totalmente legibles pero indoloras.

_ Eres un buen trozo de carne, después de todo._ Me dio, rodeándome con los brazos.

_ Soy tuya…_ Le susurré.

_ Pues claro que eres mía…

 _Regina Mills_

El sonido del timbre resonaba por la casa. ¿Qué hora serían? ¿Las tres? Quizá. No quería contestar, pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, y no tardó en colmar mi paciencia antes de hacerme bajar. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Emma al otro lado de la puerta.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le dije. Ella pasó sin dar explicaciones y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba tan cansada que no percibí el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de Emma hasta que se abrió la gabardina que llevaba y la dejó caer, revelando que no llevaba nada debajo. Deseé que aquello fuese otro sueño calentorro, pero no. Aquello era bastante real. Emma Swan, completamente desnuda, estaba en mi recibidor… y yo en lo último en lo que pensaba era en decirle que se tapase.


	3. Aceptación

**Ah, Kykyo, mira que me han estresado tantos fics, entre una cosa y otra creo que estoy actualizando una vez al mes, me siento superculpable.**

 **Guest... a todos nos encanta Emma subiéndose por las paredes, eso desde luego.**

 **Diana. No es la primera vez que me dicen exactamente lo mismo. Si lo que quieres es escenas picantes, te recomiendo que le eches un repaso a mi fic "Bienvenidos al psiquiátrico Storybrooke" No falla, eso es puro porn sin diluir.**

 **Bueno Love, Emma está decidida y no va a aceptar un no por respuesta. Y no te rindas, en serio. No sé... hacerse cuenta aquí a mí no me pareció tan difícil. ¿Quién es el pino parlante, August?**

 **Bueno, Muffy, me alegro que te hayan gustado los preliminares. ¿Tendremos plato principal?**

 **Bueno, Nimbus. Un sueño calentorro es... bastante explicativo. La verdad que no suelo escucharlo así, pero es bastante correcto.**

 **Anaid, de momento, y mientras no tenga cincuenta reviews por capítulo... lo cual dudo que pase jamás... voy a mencionar a todos siempre que pueda. Si no lo hago es porque estoy dormido mientras subo.**

 **15marday... los sueños sueños son, hasta que sueños dejan de ser. Sueños calentorros, sí**

 **Bueno, Emma es un buen plato de desayuno. ¿Tantos fics hay donde se hace eso?**

 **Ah, Esthefy, un placer que te haya gustado, siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por sacar buenas escenas.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Emma me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a besarme, acalorada. Aunque quise, mis labios no hicieron el más mínimo movimiento por detenerla. Mis dedos se escurrieron por su espalda hasta llegar a la curva que formaban sus nalgas. Era la piel más suave y deseable que había acariciando jamás. Mis manos se movían de forma natural, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Fue una hazaña hercúlea conseguir separarme y mirarla a los ojos.

_ Esto está mal…_ Murmuré, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Pídeme que pare._ Me susurró en el oído._ Pídemelo y lo haré.

Su lengua se coló en mi oído y noté un estremecimiento recorrerme. Debía parar, sabía que estaba mal, pero mi cuerpo tenía unas opiniones muy diferentes a las que tenía mi cerebro. Se me hacía difícil parar notando los labios de Emma circulando por mi cuello.

_ No quiero que pares…_ Reconocí.

Mis labios se fundieron con los de Emma mientras la atraía hacia mí. Sentía una sensación de calor que invadía por completo mi cuerpo, de forma distinta a cualquier otra sensación que hubiese sentido en mi vida. Emma se tomaba su tiempo para abrir mi pijama, mirándome a los ojos.

Quería creer que aquello había sido simplemente producto de un hechizo, que era simple lujuria. Pero en aquellos ojos claros había algo muy distinto, algo mucho más profundo. Y no podía rechazarlo. Quería entregarme a ella, hacerla feliz y que supiese que yo estaría donde me necesitase. No había sentido eso por nadie.

Me tomó en brazos con delicadeza y empezó a subir escaleras arriba, llevándome a la cama. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y me acurruqué en su pecho desnudo. Me sentía indefensa, y no me importaba. Emma me tumbó sobre la cama, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Sus labios recorrieron mi anatomía, como si se tratase de un lugar conocido y venerado. Me estremecía, mientras Emma encontraba con facilidad todas las zonas que me hacían enloquecer y las trataba con un mimo que nadie había tenido jamás conmigo. Sentía cómo mi sexo se calentaba lentamente, y Emma no parecía tener ninguna prisa.

Emma acariciaba mis pechos como si de dos tesoros se tratase. Cuando sus labios rodearon uno de mis pezones sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo parecía envolverse en electricidad. Gemí, sintiendo las manos de Emma hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen, y se me escapó una risita.

Emma se separó de mí por un momento y me sonrió antes de hundir su rostro en mi pecho y agitar su cabeza, provocando que su cabello dorado se deshiciera sobre mí. Sentí sus dientes jugar conmigo, y lancé un pequeño grito ahogado. Su cabeza fue descendiendo mientras besaba mi vientre cariñosamente. Yo acariciaba su cabello, entrelazándolo entre mis dedos.

Emma me sonrió justo antes de llegar hasta mi sexo, y unir a él sus labios. Mi corazón comenzó a aletear salvajemente en mi pecho mientras sentía su lengua recorrer mi zona más íntima como si se tratase de su particular patio de recreo. Mi voz rápidamente se convirtió en una serie de gritos ahogados, mientras mi pelvis comenzaba a moverse de forma inconsciente por su gesto.

Rodeé su cuello con mis piernas y empecé a gritar, ya olvidándome del pudor, y apretando mis pechos con fuerza. Nadie parecía saber tan bien cómo estimularme. Era como si Emma conociese mi sexo de memoria, y su lengua recorría mi anatomía.

_ Emma…_ Gruñí, mientras sentía cómo el orgasmo me invadía.

Caí pesadamente sobre la cama, y Emma, pasándose la lengua por los labios, se puso sobre mí y empezó a besar mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo volví a arder, con tanta facilidad que casi parecía que nada había pasado. Emma se puso sobre mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Nuestros sexos comenzaron a rozarse, y sentí chispas recorrer mi cuerpo mientras besaba a Emma, completamente acoplada a ella, pues nuestros cuerpos se movían en completa sintonía. Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a acompasarse. Yo me aferré a Emma, marcando su espada con mis uñas. Nuestros gritos se unieron ante la llegada de un inminente orgasmo compartido.

Y cuando finalmente llegó, Emma cayó entre mis brazos, agotada, y yo la estreché, sintiendo cómo el sueño me vencía por completo.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando abrí los ojos, entre los brazos de Regina, sentí un fuerte hormigueo en mi corazón. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, y ella aún dormía. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada, a medida que los rayos del sol calentaban mi piel. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan plena. Noté una variación en la respiración de Regina y cuando miré su rostro, me percaté de que había abierto los ojos.

_ Buenos días._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Emma…_ Murmuró, mirándome. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta no tardó en torcerse un poco, mientras se mordía el labio.

_ Regina._ Me abracé a ella._ Tienes que dejar de darle vueltas.

_ Pero… lo de anoche estuvo mal._ Dijo, mirándome. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Sabes que no es verdad._ Le dije, sincera.

_ Pero…_ Miraba a mis ojos._ ¿Acaso no te importa…?

_ ¿Killian? No, no me importa._ Reconocí._ Lo que pudiera sentir por él no es nada si se compara con lo que siento por ti.

_ Pero Emma._ Se incorporó._ Esto es por…

_ ¿Un hechizo?_ Lancé una risotada._ Sabes que no es cierto. Tú me lo dijiste. No hay ningún hechizo que pueda crear amor. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que esto no es amor.

Regina me acercó a ella, y besó mis labios, aún con dudas. Yo respondí su beso, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez.

_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Emma?_ Me preguntó.

_ Algo se nos ocurrirá._ Dije, entre risas.

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard_

Estaba histérica. Emma había desaparecido. Se había escabullido en mitad de la noche y no había vuelto. Cuando se abrió la puerta y entró, seguida de Regina, mi mundo pareció reconstruirse. La rubia entró como una exhalación, mientras que la morena lo hizo con dudas.

_ ¿Dónde estabas, Emma?_ Le pregunté._ Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

_ Estaba con Regina._ Dijo, directa._ He pasado la noche en su casa.

Mis ojos se pararon entonces en las manos entrelazadas de las dos mujeres, y me quedé blanca. Sabía lo del hechizo que habían sufrido, y me horrorizaba que a pesar de que habían intentado resistir, como bien sabía, Emma había dicho que habían pasado la noche juntas.

_ Dime que no habéis…_ Comencé.

_ Sí, lo hicimos._ Dijo Emma, muy decidida.

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Killian, Emma? Él es tu am…

_ ¡A la mierda con Killian!_ La voz de Emma hizo retumbar las copas de la casa._ Yo quiero a Regina.

Y como para reforzar sus palabras, aferró a la reina con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Yo sentía que me mareaba al verlas.

 _Regina Mills_

Confieso que una parte de mí siempre había ansiado cumplir mi venganza contra Blancanieves. Y bien… supongo que lo estaba haciendo. Su hija me rodeaba con sus brazos de forma posesiva y ella era incapaz de soportar lo que estaba viendo. Emma besó mis labios y yo la seguí, notando el calor de nuevo entre mis labios. Y entonces, sucedió. Una sensación electrizante me envolvió, y al abrir los ojos pude ver cómo un impulso de amor había atravesado nuestros cuerpos, y ahora se extendía por el pueblo. El hechizo al que nos habían sometido, se había roto.

Pero la forma en la que mi corazón aleteaba en aquel momento no había cambiado. El calor que Emma producía entre mis brazos era el mismo. Entrecerré mis ojos y nos envolví en una humareda morada para desaparecer. No me apetecía seguir hablando con Blancanieves. Aparecí en mitad del bosque, y Emma se dejó caer por la hierba, entre risas.

_ Vámonos._ Me dijo._ Llévame fuera de la ciudad. Donde no nos molesten.

Negué y me tumbé con ella, sobre la hierba. Tenía dudas. No sobre Emma, sino sobre lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento. Debía hablar con Robin, y con Henry. Henry era el que más me preocupaba. ¿Cómo aceptaría que Emma y yo decidiéramos salir?

_ Te comes demasiado la cabeza._ Me dijo, besando mi barbilla._ Henry va a estar ilusionado.

_ ¿Cómo sabes en lo que estoy pensando?_ Le pregunté.

_ Estábamos conectadas. Sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza._ Emma se rio, como si acabase de contar un chiste.

_ Es que no puedo dejar de pensar…_ Emma me besó._ Las consecuencias que… tiene…todo…esto.

Con cada beso que Emma me daba mi preocupación menguaba. La estreché entre mis brazos, notando como nuestros pulsos, desiguales, parecían desafiarse. Entonces entendí que nada importaba. Robin no era relevante… Killian no era relevante. Si la tierra se abría y la mitad de la ciudad caía en una grieta a otra dimensión… no me importaría.

En aquel momento, sólo me importaba Emma, y lo mucho que quería estar con ella. Y a partir de aquel día, viviría mi vida con esa máxima. Y nada, ni nadie, quebraría ese espíritu.

_ Cásate conmigo.

_ ¿Qué?_ La voz de Emma sonó quebrada.

_ Que quiero… que te cases conmigo._ Dije, mirándola._ He estado conectada a ti. Siento que te conozco mejor de lo que jamás he conocido a nadie. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

 _Dos meses más tarde_

 _Emma Swan_

_ Aún no estoy segura… ¿De verdad que a Regina le gustará?_ Dije, mientras me giraba y hacía girar mi vestido.

_ Lo llevas tú._ Insistió Ruby, por quinta vez._ Así que le gustará.

_ Pero… ya sabes… ella es tan sexy que…_ Se me escapó una risa._ Es difícil estar a su altura.

Aún temía llegar al altar, y encontrar a una Regina flamante que me eclipsara por completo. No era difícil de imaginar, después de todo, ella era mucho más guapa que yo. Sin embargo, aunque me eclipsara, lo haría siendo mi esposa, y ese simple pensamiento ya me animaba.

_ No seas tonta, Emma._ Dijo Ruby poniéndome las manos en los hombros._ Las dos vais a dejar con la boca abierta a todos.

_ ¿Crees que mi madre podrá soportarlo?_ Pregunté, cerrando los brazos.

_ Creo que se desmoronará como un flan._ Dijo Ruby. Ambas nos echamos a reír.

 _Regina Mills_

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me vestía de blanco que me resultaba difícil recordar el día con exactitud. Aquel vestido que llevaba era precioso. Tantos volantes, tantos adornos y tan poco tiempo. Y… sorpresa, este dejaba respirar. Había merecido la pena abandonar el bosque encantado sólo por no tener que volver a ponerme nunca un corsé.

Porque ya respiraba agitadamente con el simple pensamiento de que aquel día había llegado. Ni Emma ni yo habíamos querido alargarlo más de lo debido, pero la verdad es que ahora que me encontraba por última vez comprobando mi vestuario, me sentía con un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, aferré mi ramo de flores y me decidí, dirigiéndome a la salida, y dispuesta a demostrar lo mucho que amaba a mi novia.

 _Emma Swan_

Mientras andaba de camino hacia el altar, confieso que me sentía algo tentada de salir corriendo. Era ya una costumbre huir del compromiso y no había hecho el más mínimo amago por intentar apartar mi camino del de Regina, había sido todo demasiado fácil para mí. Y, sin embargo, allí estábamos, tan tranquilamente, después de dos meses, a punto de dar el paso más importante de nuestras vidas.

Sin embargo, las dudas imaginarias que estaba montando en mi cabeza no tardaron en desaparecer al ver a Regina aparecer por la puerta de aquella iglesia. No fui la única que perdió la voz cuando entró, con toda su presencia, y se hizo con toda la atención de los asistentes.

Se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y la besó lentamente. Sentí un escalofrío que envolvía todo mi cuerpo, y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que me resultaba casi imposible llegar a creerlo. Azul nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras hablaba, pero yo no era capaz de escucharla. La mirada de Regina me había atrapado por completo.

_ Las novias han preparado sus votos, confío._ Dijo el hada, mirándome.

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, sacando un arrugado papelito de entre las tiras de mi vestido. Regina negó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Regina… a lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores. Uno detrás de otro._ Recité.

Me sentí tonta, mirando aquel papelito, así que hice una bola y lo lancé. Siempre había sido un desastre. ¿Por qué el día de mi boda iba a ser distinto? Lo que dijese, tenía que salirme del corazón.

_ Creí haber aprendido cómo funcionaba el amor._ Dije, ya sin seguir lo escrito._ Creía que no merecía la pena, que el dolor que causaba no compensaba lo que te hacía sentir. Y entonces… tú me demostraste que me equivocaba. Jamás he conocido a alguien capaz de luchar por lo que quiere como tú lo haces. Y por eso sé que mientras esté entre tus brazos, estaré segura. Por eso sé, que jamás dejarás que me ocurra nada. Te amo, Regina Mills.

Regina aún seguía sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo cuando terminó de escucharme hablar. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por su rostro, traviesas, y ella no hizo nada por remediarlo. Coloqué el anillo en su dedo y extendí mi sonrisa.

_ Regina…_ Dijo Azul, en un susurro._ Tus votos.

_ Sí… claro._ Dijo ella, recuperando la compostura.

Regina, por supuesto, no tenía papelito. Ella no era tan cutre como yo, lo traía todo memorizado, o directamente, pensaba decir lo que pensaba sin más como había hecho yo. No obstante, la forma en la que se aclaró la garganta, me hizo pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

_ Para muchos, la palabra matrimonio ha significado siempre felicidad, alegría. Durante mucho tiempo, fui incapaz de entenderlo. Para mí el matrimonio siempre significó dolor. Cuando me casé por primera vez, sentí que no era más que un trofeo, y ese pensamiento me hizo perder el norte. Perder la persona que era en realidad, y sumirme en la más absoluta oscuridad._ Regina hizo una pausa, apartando la mirada. Sus ojos volvían a estar húmedos. _ Pero… hoy puedo entenderlo, por fin. Ahora que te tengo aquí, frente a mí. Porque deseo estar casada contigo más que nada en el mundo. Porque sé que esta vez seré feliz. Y nadie me querrá nunca como tú lo haces.

No pude esperar a que Azul me diese permiso para acercarme a ella y besar sus labios. Todo el mundo nos aclamó, incluso mi madre, conmovida por el discurso de Regina.

 _Killian Jones_

El ron iba cayendo lentamente por mi garganta, mientras miraba aquella escena. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, por más que me doliese. Emma jamás había sonreído de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos. No había sido tan feliz. A pesar de todo, el tener que estar en una esquina compartiendo mi ron con el otro desechado no era precisamente mi planazo del día.

_ ¡Más ron para mí y para mi amigo!_ Exclamó Robin, con la voz tocada por el alcohol.

_ Chicos. No voy a traeros más._ Dijo Ruby, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Venga, morena._ Traté de atajarla._ Una copita más no va a matarnos.

_ Oh venga… chicos… no querréis hacer algo de lo que luego os arrepintáis, ¿Verdad?_ Ruby rio._ ¿Sabéis que la gente comenta que como os han dejado solos, deberíais liaros?

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Robin por un momento y, al instante, los dos negamos a la vez.

_ Suficiente Ron por hoy._ Reconocí.

 _Regina Mills._

El primer baile como esposa de Emma. Sentía mi corazón botando nerviosamente mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos. Estaba feliz. Completamente feliz. Nuestros labios se unieron, y los vítores de la gente me hicieron sentirme querida como creía que nunca iba a serlo. Estreché a Emma con fuerza, sintiendo su pulso contra el mío. Sentí que perdía el aliento por un segundo y luego… cómo ambos corazones comenzaban a latir al compás una vez más.

* * *

 **Ya sé lo que me vais a decir. Que es demasiado corto. Pero ya os avisé. Tres capítulos no están mal cuando en principio iba a ser un One Shot. Y... bueno... ¡Es bonito! No me lo podéis negar XD**


End file.
